


The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Night, Protective Phil, Scared Dan, The Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil are trapped in the dark, things happen that couldn't in daylight. <br/>(Originally imagined as a series chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark

"Oh. Um, hey."  
"Hi, I guess?"  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
"You know, this could be seen as funny. Us trapped in the dark."  
"Phil, that is the most rubbishy nonsense I've ever heard in my life."  
"Well, it could be. But not to us."  
". . . Got that bit right."  
"Yeah? Ha."  
". . ."  
"What's the matter?"  
"It-It's the dark. "  
"Oh Dan. . . It's gonna be okay."  
"No it isn't! We're going to stay here, blind and helpless, trying to think positive, hour after hour after day. . ."  
"Hey! Hey Dan. Shush. . . "  
". . ."  
"Dan?"  
"D-D-Dammit. . ."  
". . . No. No, it's fine. You're allowed to cry."  
". . . Ph-Phil. . . Why can't I be b-b-brave like you?"  
"Heh. . . I'm not brave, Danosaur. I'm just Phil. . . Oh, Dan. C'mere."  
". . . "  
"Is this better?"  
"Y-Yeah. . . Yeah, I think it is."  
"Don't worry about anything, okay? Don't worry. I'm here and I'm always going to protect you, no matter what."  
". . . Thanks Phil.. . Bu-"  
"Shush. . . Look, please don't say thank you. It makes me feel like. . . like it's a duty."  
"But it is! Isn't it?"  
"Dan. . . Can't you tell it isn't? Did you really think I found this a chore, a burden? Come on Danosaur! What were you thinking?"  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
". . . Yeah. I guess I am too. I didn't mean to hurt you. . ."  
"No, it's okay."  
"It isn't okay! Nothing hurting you is!"  
". . ."  
". . ."  
"P-"  
"Shush."  
"Bu-"  
"No."  
"I-"  
"Hush."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
"Phil?"  
"Hmm?"  
"D-doesn't matter. I really like you, you know."  
"Ha. You thought I hadn't realised that? C'mere Danosaur."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
". . ."  
"You know, I'm almost not scared of the dark anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. Remember there's a kudos button and a comment button, so tell me your thoughts below. I'm thinking of entering this in Wicked Young Writers' Fanfiction category, so any feedback is really helpful. Thanks!


End file.
